crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus.avi
It was my three year old cousin's birthday. We went to Chuck E Cheese's to celebrate. I was thirteen at the time, and my four cousins and brothers went with me. Even though the place was for little kids, I started to have fun. We went to the arcades. There were a BUNCH of them, at least 72. Street Fighter II was my favorite. I realized that I had no coins, so I went to this little booth were you can exchange tickets for coins. Sadly, I only had six tickets for three coins. What else could I buy for these? I went to this shop where you can plushies, drinks, snacks, ect. There was one particular prize I saw there. It was a tape with the words 'CIRCUS.AVI '''written in black pen. I asked the manager how much was it. He said only one coin should do the job. Strange. Everything in the shelf was at least five coins. He then told me that no one wanted to buy the tape, and it was produced in 1997. It must have been collecting dust by now. I ignored what he said and bought the tape. He shouted "IT'S HAUNTED!" I knew that he was playing a joke. My mom called me to get in the car. When we reached home, it was unusual because no one was there. Only my dad was staying alone. We tried calling for him, but no answer. While they were busy looking for him, I went upstairs to my bedroom. I wanted to play that tape so badly, I thought it was a lost episode from Spongebob or something. That was a horrible mistake. When the tape played, it showed static for five seconds. Then it reverted to a scene where a clown is juggling some bowling pins. One of the pins accidentally flies into a man's mouth. He was screaming so loud that it felt like my eardrums might burst! The screaming lasted for two minutes. Then the clown began running around the tent. He stopped at the middle and said something in Russian. The captions showed "Умереть, чтобы жить. Умереть, чтобы жить" on the screen. I felt that something was hidden in the message. Everyone started to clap at him. Then a group of acrobatics started to do some tricks. They started to form a pentagram. This was beginning to really freak me out. Then one acrobat started to vomit on the audience. When I saw the vomit flying into a man's body, I noticed something in it. I rewinded it, and paused it. I cannot believe what I saw. It was Osama's face. Now I was getting more terrified by the minute. As soon as the vomit lands on the man, he drops to the floor like an instant death. Everyone gasped. Then the clown started to laugh demonically. It was a realistic laugh, like someone in a Satanic ritual. He pulled out a knife and the stabbed an acrobat in the throat. She starts to bleed from her mouth, then her head explodes. Realistic blood flew everywhere, even on the clown's face. Then he started to make a death stare. He then spoke the words in captions "Наблюдать за этим, если вы смеете, жалкий человек." Then it reverts to a footage from the 2011 Japanese tsunami. Then, a very small text appeared in a black screen Copyright ©'1937. '''That's when the tape ended with static. I had no idea what I just watched. Since it said it was made in 1937, there was no way that a tape could predict an event that happened in Japan in 2011. And Osama's face was on it. He wasn't even alive in that year either. I got angry, pulled out the tape, and burned it my fireplace. I felt something under my bed. I pulled the thing out, and I was utterly shocked. It was my dad, stomach ripped open, organs ripped out, eyes popped out, and blood coated on his body. I went on to show my mother. She dumped his body inside a trash can outside and went to sleep all of a sudden. That clown's face...I will never forget it...